Boku no Tenshi
by SapiLoverz
Summary: Saa-chan gk bisa bikin summary/ "Terima Kasih dan Selamat Ulang Tahun, Levi."/ "Aku mencintaimu, Eren."


Matanya yang berwarna _sapphire..._

Bibirnya yang berwarna merah...

Hidung mancungnya...

Semuanya...

'_Aku mencintaimu, Eren.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Boku no Tenshi"**

**Shingeki no Kyojin—Isayama Hajime **

**Genre : Romance  
**

**Rated : T**

**By : SapiLoverz**

"Ahhh... _Mou_.. Membosankan. Kenapa hari ini dingin sekali?!" keluh Eren Jaeger. Lelaki berambut coklat tua itu mengeluh berkali-kali. Disampingnya hanya diam saja. Lelaki berambut pirang dengan panjang rambut 2 cm diatas pundak.

"Sabar, Eren. Hari ini kan malam Natal_. _Jadi, kau bisa tidur sepuasnya. Bisa menghangatkan badan di perapian, dan yang terpenting adalah merayakan Natal."jawab temannya yang berada di sampingnya itu. 'Oh, ya? Aku tidak bisa sesantai dirimu itu! Kau tahu, _kan_? Aku itu tidak suka sama yang namanya 'Natal!' Aku tidak suka itu! Entah kenapa aku itu benci sekali dengan natal. Aku juga malas merayakan natal bersama keluarga.' batin Eren.

"Ayolah, Armin. Kau tidak perlu membahas Natal lagi. Kau tahu, kan? Aku benci sekali dengan yang namanya Natal. Dan selain itu, apakah tidak ada yang lebih spesial dari Natal?"kilah Eren kemudian. Orang yang bernama Armin itu hanya diam tidak berpendapat apapun.

"Tapi, ada yang lebih spesial dari apa yang kau bicarakan, Eren." Ujar Armin tiba-tiba. Mata _sapphire_ milik Eren melirik orang yang memanggilnya. Eren hanya bengong melihat Armin. 'Hah? Apa maksudmu, Armin? Apa kau bercanda? Mungkin itu hanya pendapatmu saja, kan?' batinnya.

"Apa itu, Armin?"

"Eh? Kau tidak tahu?"

"Tidak. Apa maksudmu 'lebih spesial dari yang aku katakan'?" tanya Eren lagi. Armin hanya tersenyum dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Eren.

"Tanggal 25 Desember itu adalah **Ulang Tahun Rivaille-sensei**,"bisik Armin.

"APANYA YANG SEMPURNA?! Si guru kontet itu Ulang Tahun? Hahaha.. Aku baru tahu kalau Rivaille-sensei itu bisa berulang tahun. Seperti anak kecil saja." Kata Eren dengan nada tinggi. 'Apa itu?! Si guru kontet yang galak itu berulang tahun?! Tidak mungkin aku merayakannya dengan si tua kontet itu. Lagipula, aku itu tidak memiliki hubungan khusus denga Rivaille-sensei, kan?'katanya dalam hati.

"Tapi— "kata Armin

"Bagaimana jika Rivaille-sensei itu mengajakmu untuk merayakan ultahnya? Lagipula, aku bisa melihat dari raut wajah Rivaille-sensei setiap bertemu denganmu. Setiap kali ada pelajaran Rivaille-sensei, selalu saja kau yang disuruh ke depan. Bagaimana jika Rivaille-sensei menyukaimu?"kata Armin lagi.

"Hah? Tidak mungkin dia menyukaiku. Aku tidak menyukai Rivaille-sensei. Dan terlebihnya lagi, Rivaille-sensei itu kan pendek. Dan dia itu cowok. Kau harus tahu itu, Armin."

" Aku tidak menanyakan kau suka pada Rivaille-sensei atau tidak, Eren. Tapi, aku bertanya padamu, bagaimana jika dugaanku benar bahwa Rivaille-sensei itu menyukaimu, bahkan mencintaimu? Apa kau akan menerimanya? Jika dugaanku itu benar?" tanya Armin. Yang ditanya hanya diam saja, tidak berpendapat apapun.

'Apa itu? Pertanyaan macam apa yang kau keluarkan itu, Armin?' pikir Eren.

"Aku berani bertaruh, Armin. Jika dungaanmu salah, aku tidak akan menerima cinta dari Rivaille-sensei. Dan jika dugaanmu benar, maka aku bersedia menjadi kekasihnya." Ujar Eren menantang.

"Baiklah. Terserah dirimu saja, Eren. Jika itu maumu, aku terima." Jawab Armin sembari meninggalkan Eren di dalam kelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

5 menit berlalu sebelum bel masuk berbunyi..

Eren hanya diam sambil membaca buku favoritnya di dalam kelas sambil mendengar lagu kesukaannya. Beberapa menit kemudian, bel berbunyi tanda waktu masuk. Eren memasukkan buku dan handphone-nya ke dalam tas.

"Hey, Armin. Sekarang pelajaran apa?" tanya Eren.

"Hmmm.. Pelajaran Bahasa Jerman." Jawab Armin.

"Siapa gurunya?" tanya Eren lagi.

"Hmmm.. **Rivaille-sensei**." Jawabnya lagi sembari mengeluarkan buku bahasa Jerman.

'_What?! _Guru kontet itu lagi?! Ya Tuhan, apa Kau membenciku?'

Eren merogoh isi tasnya. Detik berikutnya ia mematung.

'Apa?! Jangan bercanda! Kenapa?!' batin Eren.

"Armin—" katanya

"Hmm? Ada apa, Eren?" tanya Armin.

"Aku- Aku- Lupa bawa buku bahasa Jerman." Jawab Eren. Matanya horror ketika melihat Armin. Sedangkan yang dilihatnya hanya diam saja tak merespon.

"Ohh." Jawab Armin singkat.

"Hah?! Kenapa hanya 'oh' yang kau katakan, hah?! Apa tidak ada pendapat lain?!" tanya Eren dengan nada yang tinggi. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya diam saja tidak mau menjawab.

"Apa?! Kau tidak membawa buku bahasa Jerman?!" tanya seorang lelaki di depan Eren.

"Diam kau, Jean. Tidak perlu ikut campur urusanku." Bantah Eren. Orang bernama Jean itu hanya tersenyum jail dan kembali ke posisinya yang sedari tadi melihat Eren.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pintu terbuka dengan lebar, menampakkan sosok seseorang bertubuh pendek. Dan itu... Rivaille-sensei. Mati kau, Eren.

"Baiklah semuanya. Pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Yang tidak kembali ke tempat duduk, saya akan mengurangi nilai kalian." Perintah Rivaille-sensei. Semua murid di kelas itu langsung buru-buru kembali ke tempatnya karena tidak ingin nilainya dikurangi.

'Oke. Sekarang Rivaille-sensei sudah datang. Dan aku harus bagaimana?' pikir Eren. Eren hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua lengannya. Malu jika harus disuruh kedepan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ditengah pelajaran Rivaille-sensei, dia hanya membaca buku favoritnya. Rivaille-sensei menyuruh murid-muridnya membaca sebuah cerita memakai bahasa Jerman satu per satu. Sedangkan, Eren hanya membaca bukunya sendiri.

"Cukup, Sasha. Sekarang, aku minta Eren untuk membaca bagian selanjutnya." Perintah Rivaille-sensei. Eren tidak mendengar kata-kata Rivaille-sensei. Eren hanya terfokus pada bukunya itu. Karena kesal, Rivaille-sensei langsung menjitak dahi Eren. Sontak Eren kaget dan langsung melihat siapa yang menjitaknya tadi. 'Rivaille-sensei?! Sejak kapan dia ada disini?!' batin Eren.

"Eren, apa kau mendengar apa kataku?" tanya Rivaille-sensei sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eren.

"Ahh.. Maaf—"

"KE DEPAN, EREN!" memotong kata-kata Eren sambil membantahnya. 'Mati aku! Kenapa harus aku yang tidak membawa buku bahasa Jerman?!' batin Eren. Eren langsung ke maju ke depan sedangkan Rivaille-sensei kembali ke meja gurunya. Eren hanya bisa komat-kamit agar Sensei-nya itu tidak mengurangi nilainya. Rivaille lalu berdiri dibelakang Eren.

"Sepulang sekolah, datanglah ke ruang guru." Bisik Rivaille sambil memegang bahu Eren. 'Eh? Ke ruang guru? Apa yang akan _sir _lakukan? Memberiku hadiah? Ahh— itu teralu berlebihan. Mungkin _sir_ akan mengurangi nilaiku, aku yakin itu.' Pikir Eren.

"Eh—"

"Sudah datang saja. Atau aku kurangi nilaimu?!" potong Rivaille dengan nada mengancam.

"Ba— Baik, _sir_." Jawab Eren.

Eren langsung kembali ke tempat duduk, begitu juga Rivaille-sensei. Wajah Eren tiba-tiba berwarna merah padam. Dan Eren langsung kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua tangannya. 'Duh, bagaimana ini? Aku gugup setiap kali aku bertemu dengan Rivaille-sensei' pikirnya. Sepulang sekolah, Eren langsung pergi ke ruang guru. Jika ia tidak ke sana, maka ia akan dikurangi nilainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di depan pintu ruang guru, Eren lalu masuk ke dalamnya, melihat sekeliling ruangan guru. Disana, ternyata sudah kosong. Guru-guru sudah pulang dan hanya satu orang yang berada di ruang guru itu, Rivaille-sensei. Rivaille-sensei sedang membaca buku di sana.

"_Sumimasen, _maaf mengganggu, _sir._" Kata Eren. Rivaille-sensei langsung melihat ke arah sumber suara itu. Dan ternyata itu adalah Eren.

"Oh, Eren. Silahkan masuk. Duduklah." Perintah Rivaille. Eren langsung duduk di depan Rivaille. Rivaille bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memberikan secangkir susu hangat kepada Eren. Karena udara diluar sangat dingin.

"Jadi, ada apa _sir_ memanggilku?" tanya Eren sambil menengguk susu hangatnya. Rivaille langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eren. Sedangkan, Eren hanya memalingkan wajahnya karena malu. Hening sesaat.

"Begini, Eren." Kata Rivaille memecah keheningan. Rivaille lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dan kembali duduk.

"Apa kau tidak ada rencana Natal ini?" tanyanya. Mata _sapphire_ Eren membulat ketika mendengar Sensei-nya menanyakan hal yang membuat dirinya malu. Eren hanya menjawab dengan gelengan.

"Ohh.. Begitu, ya. Jika tidak ada rencana, kau mau ikut bersamaku?" tanya Rivaille lagi. 'Oh, ya Tuhan. Sekarang pertanyaan apa lagi yang kau keluarkan? Sangat tidak masuk akal.' Pikirnya.

"Kemana, _sir_?" tanya Eren. Wajahnya sangat malu hingga ia tak mau melihat wajah Sensei-nya itu. Keadaan diruangan itu hening sesaat. Rivaille hanya diam tidak merespon.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu menonton sebuah film "True Love Story" malam ini. Bisakah kau datang?" tanya Rivaille tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan. Mata Eren membulat, bagaimana bisa Sensei-nya itu tiba-tiba bersikap lembut kepadanya?

"Aaa— baiklah aku akan ikut denganmu, _sir._" Jawab Eren. wajahnya memerah karena malu.

"Bagus. Aku akan menunggumu di depan stasiun, Eren. Sekarang, kau boleh pulang." Kata Rivaille. Eren membungkukkan badannya lalu pergi keluar ruang guru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di kediaman Jaeger, 06.30 p.m**

"Ibu, apa ibu lihat hoodie-ku yang berwarna coklat?" kata Eren sambil mengobrak-abrik lemarinya.

"Tidak, coba kau cari di lemarimu sekali lagi." Kata ibunya dari bawah tangga.

"Ibu, apa ibu lihat topiku?"

"Coba kau cari di sekeliling kamarmu."

"Ibu?!"

"Apa, Eren?"

"Tidak jadi. Aku hanya memanggilmu saja."

'Apa-apaan anak ini?' batin ibunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di depan Stasiun Shibuya, 06.50 p.m**

Di sana, terlihat sosok seseorang sedang menunggunya. Bertubuh pendek, dengan memakai hoodie berwarna hitam dan syal putih yang melingkari lehernya. Eren langsung menghampiri sosok itu.

"Maafkan aku, _sir_. Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?"

"Kau lama sekali, Eren. Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi."

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf, _sir_."

"Ck, ya sudah. Ayo, kita berangkat."

"Baiklah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Diperjalanan, Eren hanya diam membisu. Tidak berbicara apa-apa. Entah karena dia malu atau dia tidak suka karena ikut dengan gurunya yang kontet itu. Alasan kenapa dia ikut, karena dia tidak ada kerjaan dirumahnya. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah tidur, makan, nonton TV. Jadi, ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan guru kontet itu.

Sesampainya di bioskop, Rivaille memberikan sebungkus _popcorn_ kepada Eren. Mereka langsung masuk ke dalam bioskop. Tempat duduknya berada di ujung barisan paling belakang. Eren dan Rivaille lalu duduk bersebelahan di kursi itu. 'Sangat dekat sekali tempat duduknya.' Pikir Eren.

Di tengah tontonan film, Rivaille mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Eren.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat suka adegan ciuman seperti ini. Bagaimana menurutmu?" bisiknya. Eren hanya diam ketika ditanya begitu. Wajahnya memerah seketika karena sangat malu. Bukan malu biasa tapi, benar-benar malu. Eren hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di stasiun Shibuya, 09.50 p.m**

'Yah, malah hujan. Mana rumahku jauh lagi dari stasiun." Pikir Eren.

Eren dan Rivaille lalu berteduh di depan toko souvenir. Mereka diam tidak merespon satu sama lain. Rivaille hanya melihat turunnya hujan yang deras, sedangkan Eren hanya tersipu malu. Mengapa? Karena ia takut kalau Rivaille mengajaknya ke apartemennya.

"Hey, Eren. ayo kita menerobos." Ajak Rivaille.

"Hah?! Apa maksudmu, _sir_? Jika aku sakit bagaimana?! Apa kau mau bertanggung jawab?!" bantah Eren.

"Sudahlah, ayo. Apartemenku lebih dekat dari stasiun ini." Sambil mengenggam tangan Eren.

Mereka menerobos hujan yang sangat deras dan sangat dingin. Rivaille terus menggenggam tangan Eren dan berlari agar dapat sampai ke apartemennya untuk menghangatkan badan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di kediaman Rivaille, 10.00 p.m**

Rivaille menyuruh Eren untuk menghangatkan badan di depan perapian, begitu juga Rivaile yang duduk di sofa bersama Eren. Hening, tenang.

'GYAAA! Kenapa aku jadi ada disini bersama si kontet tua ini, hah?!' batin Eren.

"Eren, kau mau minum apa?" tanya Rivaille yang tiba-tiba memecakan keheningan.

"Apa saja. Yang penting aku tidak kedinginan." Jawabnya.

Rivaille lalu membuat secangkir kopi untuknya dan secangkir susu hangat untuk Eren. Lalu, kembali ke sofanya. Dan memberikan susu hangat itu kepada Eren.

"Terima kasih, _sir_." Katanya sambil mengambil susu hangat yang diberikan Rivaille.

"Ya, sama-sama." Jawabnya dingin.

Rivaille lalu duduk di sebelah Eren sambil menengguk minumannya sedikit demi sedikit. 'Seharusnya aku tidak ikut. Dan aku seharusnya menolak ajakannya untuk pergi ke apartemennya.' Pikir Eren.

Hening...

"Oi, Eren. Boleh aku bertanya padamu?" katanya memecah keheningan.

"Apa itu, _sir_?"

"Apa kau menyukai seseorang?"

"Hah?! A-aku tidak suka siapa-siapa, _kok_. Lagipula, kenapa _sir_ menanyakan itu kepadaku?"

"Hmmm... Aku merasa aneh padamu."

"Kenapa, _sir_?"

"Aku merasa aneh, kenapa kau selalu akrab dengan Jean?"

"Aku? Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu akrab, _sir_. Dia memang orang jahil, selalu menggodaku. Memangnya kenapa, _sir_?"

"Sebenarnya, aku cemburu padamu."

"Eh? Cemburu?"

"Iya, aku cemburu padamu. Kenapa kau selalu dekat dengan Jean." Mata Eren membulat ketika mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut gurunya. Kenapa nada bicaranya mendadak lembut? Dan kenapa wajahnya menjadi merah?

"Eh—"

"Aku.. **Menyukaimu, Eren.**"

Matanya kembali membulat ketika mendengar kata-kata itu.

_'Bagaimana jika Rivaille-sensei menyukaimu?'_

Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Armin itu memang benar. Sepertinya dia sudah menduga perasaan Rivaille-sensei kepadaku. Hanya saja aku tidak menyadarinya. Apartemen itu kembai hening.

"Jadilah kekasihku, Eren. Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku."katanya memecah keheningan.

_'Aku berani bertaruh, Armin. Jika dungaanmu salah, aku tidak akan menerima cinta dari Rivaille-sensei. Dan jika dugaanmu benar, maka aku bersedia menjadi kekasihnya.'_

Eren hanya bisa diam, dan tanpa disadari air matanya keluar. Bukan air mata kesedihan, melainkan air mata kebahagiaan. Ia harus menempati janjinya, jika dugaan Armin benar, maka ia akan menerima cinta dari Rivaille.

"Bagaimana, Eren? Kau mau?"tanya Rivaille sambil menggenggam tangan Eren.

Mata Rivaille seperti memohon agar aku dapat menerima perasaannya.

"Baiklah, _sir_. Aku akan menjadi kekasihmu. Karena aku juga mencintaimu." Jawab Eren sambil mengeluarkan air mata. Hatinya sangat bahagia saat ini, begitu juga Rivaille yang merasa bahagia karena diterima cinta pertamanya.

"Kau tidak perlu memanggilku '_sir'_, Eren. Panggil aku 'Levi'saja. Karena kau kekasihku."

"Baiklah, Levi. Oh iya, aku hampir lupa. **Selamat Ulang Tahun, Levi**"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rivaille mencium dahi Eren dengan penuh kasih sayang. Baru hari ini Rivaille bersikap lembut, dan baik padanya.

Lelaki bersurai coklat tua itu, telah mendapatkan seorang malaikat yang akan selalu menjaga dan mencintainya. Sepertinya, hari ini adalah Natal yang sangat spesial bagiku dan Levi.

_'Sepertinya, dia akan segera menjadi malaikatku yang selalu menjagaku dan menyayangiku.'_

**_'Terima kasih dan Selamat Ulang Tahun, Levi Rivaille_**_.'_

**_'Aku mencintaimu, Eren Jaeger.'_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_-Fin-_**

* * *

**A/N: Mwehehe! Ternyata fic ini lebih GJ dari yang sebelumnya.. Sebenernya, aku gk niat bikin fic ini dan entah darimana idenya..**

**Mohon maaf jika ada typo atau ingin memberiku komentar tentang fic ini, mohon diberitahu dengan cara me-review..**

**Aku juga gk tau kenapa aku bikin fic ini?**

**Oiya, untuk memperingati Ulang Tahun Rivaille-heichou!**

**Yang ke berapa sih? Mwehehe aku gk tau Rivaille-heichou berapa tahun. Yg tahu kasih tau aku ya..**

**Review, please! XD**


End file.
